Lucky Devil
by mxjoyride
Summary: Roman and Seth give Dean a birthday treat. Rated M for m/m slash, spanking, light bondage, and language.


A/N: A little treat for Dean's birthday. Down to the wire, but I got this up on the right day. Props to my husband for his numerous plot suggestions. Enjoy!

* * *

As Dean woke up. bleary-eyed and vaguely turned on, the sweet smell of chocolate filled his nose. Sunlight streamed into the bedroom through the open blinds. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 1:07pm. Why was it so late? Where was that smell coming from? Where were Roman and Seth?

It started coming back to him. Today was his birthday. Earlier, Seth and Roman woke him up and brought him breakfast – scrambled eggs with Frank's hot sauce, bacon, pancakes with real maple syrup, and strong coffee – all of his favorites. Despite the coffee, he'd dozed off just as soon as he finished – no doubt because he ate like that so rarely these days.

He got out of bed and wandered to the kitchen. He didn't bother to put on any clothes. The smell of chocolate intensified the closer he got. When Dean got to the kitchen, he saw Roman frosting a chocolate cake as Seth looked on. Both men were clad only in sweatpants. As soon as Seth turned and saw Dean, his eyes lit up.

"Hey, the birthday boy's finally up," Seth said. He dashed over to Dean and pulled him into a gleeful kiss that swirled straight to Dean's drowsy heart.

Roman whipped around and chuckled, spatula still in hand. "I was wondering when you'd finally get your ass out of bed."

"Those fucking pancakes really did a number on me, I guess," Dean said. "Still awesome though. Real syrup, man."

"Do I know what you like or what?" Roman said.

"Yeah," Dean said. "And that cake smells fucking awesome, too."

"Oh, you know it's gonna be amazing. I'm almost done," Roman said. "Hey Seth, why don't you get Dean ready while I finish this up?"

Seth smirked at Roman and sauntered over to the kitchen table. "Come on, Dean, get over here. You know, get the party started."

Dean lumbered over to the table, equal parts excited and wary. As he did, he saw Seth pick a silk scarf up off one of the kitchen chairs. "So what do you guys have in mind exactly?" Dean said.

"You know, just trying to get you some good luck on your birthday. Now come on." Seth said, pressing his hand hard into Dean's back, pushing him down. Dean bristled reflexively.

"Relax – it's your birthday. Just let us make you feel good, okay?" Seth said, rubbing Dean's back.

Dean relaxed into Seth's touch and bent over the table, his hands behind his back. Seth softly kissed Dean's neck and carefully tied his hands together with the scarf - the silk felt enticingly cool against Dean's wrists. Dean's cock stirred with anticipation.

"I think he's ready," Seth said.

Roman steadied the large "2" and "8" shaped candles in the thick layer of frosting. "I think this cake's ready," he said. Roman left the cake on the counter, strolled over to the table, and trailed his fingertips over Dean's ass, sending a delicious shiver through Dean's eager nerves.

"Yeah, he's ready," Roman said. "Okay, Seth, you're gonna hold him for me, right? I wanna make sure he gets all 28 of his birthday spankings. Wouldn't want him to have bad luck or anything."

"Yeah, definitely." Seth said. He stood beside Dean and pressed Dean's shoulders into the table. Dean soon felt the not-unfamiliar crack of a riding crop against his ass. He groaned as the sharp sting of it coursed through his body.

"That's one," Roman said, rubbing Dean's now-sensitive ass. "Now, you're gonna count the rest. You lose count, I'm starting over. Got it?"

"Alright," Dean said. He buried his face in the tablecloth. He felt the crop smack his ass again, harder this time, pleasure buzzing through him over the stinging pain. "Two."

Roman continued lashing Dean with the crop, harder each time. The pain quickly dissipated, and soon, with each smack, Dean's body buzzed louder with pleasure, making his cock grow harder each time. The pleasure flowed up to his brain, slowly drowning his mind in a warm sea of bliss. Through the sea, he felt Roman's hand lifting his chin.

"Come on," Roman said. "How many was that?"

"Um.. 17?" Dean muttered.

Roman laughed. "You must really be liking this. That was 21. Guess I'm gonna have to start over." Roman dropped Dean's head back down onto the table. "Why don't you give him a few, Seth? You're looking like you wanna get in on this."

Seth released Dean's shoulders and Dean watched him walk behind him. Roman kissed Seth and placed the crop in Seth's hand. Roman eyed the obvious bulge in Seth's pants and grabbed it, making Seth gasp and smile.

"Yeah, I don't know if you wanna help or if you just want some of what I'm giving him," Roman said. "You sure you're gonna be able to concentrate?"

"I got it," Seth said.

"Alright," Roman said. "Do it."

Seth laid into Dean's ass with the crop, sending a fresh shock of pain through him.

"One," Dean said.

The pain once again gave way into a heady endorphin stew. Through the haze, Dean watched Seth and Roman out of the corner of his eye. Roman's hand soon found its way into Seth's sweatpants, making Seth start to moan and writhe against Roman as he struggled to continue spanking Dean. Eventually, Roman grabbed the crop out of Seth's hand.

"Come on, Seth. I can't have you distracted during all of this," Roman said. He pulled Seth by the arm and lay him down on the floor in front of Dean. Roman smirked at Dean. "Sorry, man. You know how it is. You try to get this little slut to help you with something and he just gets so worked up until you just gotta fuck it out of him, you know?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Dean muttered, his head still swimming with pleasure.

Roman took his pants off, stripped Seth, and grabbed the bottle of lube off the chair. He lifted Seth's legs, lubed him, and fucked him slowly with his fingers, right in Dean's line of sight. Seth let out the sort of low, begging moans that shot straight to Dean's cock. The whole scene stirred a deep craving in Dean – soon, all he could think about was just how wonderful he knew Seth's tight heat felt around his cock. As he watched Roman slide his cock into Seth, he felt almost as jealous as he was turned on. Roman's eyes met Dean's warmly.

"Don't worry, you're gonna get some of this, too," Roman said. He drove hard into Seth, growling as he did, visibly rocking Seth's entire body. Seth's hand started to drift down to his cock, but Roman quickly pushed it away.

"No, you're not gonna cum for me. You're gonna cum for him. It's his birthday. I'm just getting you warmed up." Roman said.

Roman fucked Seth hard and fast, crashing into him with each thrust, filling Dean's ears with the sound of slapping skin and the storm of their moans and growls. It built to a fever pitch, until the guttural sound of Roman overtook it all. Dean watched Roman's face contort with gorgeous bliss – for a moment, he wished he'd been the one to cause it. Roman took a moment before he untied Dean.

"He's all ready for you now," Roman said.

Dean staggered over to Seth and dropped to his knees on the floor. He lubed his cock and lubed Seth more before slowly slipping his cock inside, holding Seth's legs, his eyes locked on Seth's as he savored every inch of Seth's warmth. Dean guided Seth's hand down, and Seth gave Dean a grateful smile and started to stroke his own cock. As Dean started to thrust into Seth, he felt Roman behind him, kissing his neck and shoulders and rubbing down his back before sliding a lubed finger into his ass and quickly finding that sensitive bundle of nerves, rubbing it as Dean fucked Seth. The exquisite sensations quickly began to build in Dean – he knew that he wouldn't last long now. Seth stroked his cock furiously as Dean thrust harder and harder into him. Dean struggled to hold back, but he couldn't – he came deep into Seth, panting and growling, lightheaded from all the sensation. Seth came soon after, shooting all over his fist. Dean pulled Seth's hand to his mouth, licked up every bit he could, and sucked Seth's fingers clean. He pulled out of Seth and pulled both Roman and Dean onto him in a cozy heap.

"Man, you guys really know how to do a birthday right," Dean said.

Roman laughed. "We haven't even gotten to the cake yet."


End file.
